


Almost

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, cuddle time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous post-sex cuddling without the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

Cain lay draped across Abel’s back, mouth pressed against his warm shoulder, both of them lying on their bellies with Abel facing away.  At least fucking Abel was something he knew how to do right, and the rest didn’t matter so much with his knee hooked over Abel’s legs and an arm over Abel’s skinny back.  

Abel scooted back into him, and Cain ran a hand down his side and the warm curve of his bare ass.  Too many ribs, but Cain gave Abel’s skinny ass a squeeze just to hear him make a little noise of protest.  Tucked his hand back around Abel’s waist and pulled Abel harder into him, needing him as close as he could get without fucking.  Abel made another sleepy noise, finally fucked to exhaustion even though he’d been all over Cain as soon as he walked in the door.

Abel had too much time on his hands, sitting at a desk all day or fucking around with the wiring on the Reliant with nothing to make him as sore and tired and pissed off as Cain felt every night.  But Cain didn’t have to do much work with Abel straddling him, laying back to watch Abel get himself off.  Just had to put his hands on Abel’s thighs and feel his muscles move under the skin, watching Abel’s pale lips part as he made little gasping moans until he buried his face in Cain’s shoulder.

Except now the little blond was drifting off and Cain was still wide awake.

“Abel,” Cain mumbled into the little blond’s shoulder.  “You awake?”

“hnnmm?” Abel asked, squirming on his belly so he could face Cain, their faces close now, Abel’s mouth almost touching his forehead and his breath slow and warm.

“Said, you awake,” Cain repeated against Abel’s skin, mouthing the bony joint of his shoulder just a little, Abel’s skin only a little salty from sweat.  Abel smelled like laundry and sweat, rumpled and boneless now that he was out of his uniform and fucked good.  Cain watched his eyes flutter sleepily, Abel’s lips a little pink from kissing.

“hmmmm,” Abel mumbled, stretching under Cain’s weight.  “You want to go again?”

Cain thought about that, but reached down to pull the sheet up over them, Abel’s skin starting to chill under his hands.  “Just can’t sleep,” he said, settling back with his arm and leg over Abel so they were face to face this time.  “Tell me about something boring.”

“Like what?” Abel murmured, his eyes closed and already almost to sleep himself.  Cain leaned in to just kiss him quick, couldn’t help it with lying so close.

“Like whatever the fuck you do all day,” Cain said, pulling back.

“’s not boring,” Abel mumbled, smiling into the pillow.  “Can’t help it if you don’t understand interesting things.  Not as boring as trying to punch a computer all day.”

Cain slapped his ass through the sheet, just a little.  Abel rolled his face down towards his shoulder, enjoying it too much, so Cain gathered him up, rolling them both onto their sides to face.  Kissed him, Abel humming sleepily and barely pushing back, just warm and pliant.  

Almost made up for the rest of the shitty day to have Abel moan into him like that, his tongue lazy as Cain traced his lips and smoothed a hand down Abel’s arm, just to hang onto the feel of him.  He pulled away from it though, too tired to fuck and no reason to kiss otherwise, Abel pushing closer to him with a sigh.

Abel tucked a knee between Cain’s and curled into him, scooting down to put his forehead against Cain’s chest.  Cain put an arm over his waist, Abel’s hands tucked between them.  Abel was already asleep again, so Cain just pressed his nose into Abel’s clean hair and listened to his slow breathing.


End file.
